Alec & Simon in Drag (Racing)
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec and Simon watch Kayla and Ashley race golf-carts at the golf course. Alec decides that he wants to race too. He talks Simon into drag racing the golf-carts at the golf course with him, once the girls come back with the golf-carts. What's the worse that can happen? Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: I got the idea for the title from the Psych episode Shawn & Gus in Drag (Racing).

Yes. I got the idea from the Golf-Carts fanfic.

Takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

><p>Ashley and Kayla were side by side in the golf-carts. They had an opening big enough to drive right past Alec without seriously harming him.<p>

"Get ready," Alec stated with no emotion whatsoever. "Get set," he rolled his eyes. "God, this is so stupid," he looked at the Simon, who looked bored too. "Go." Ashley and Kayla drove right past Alec, driving the golf-carts as fast as it could go.

Alec walked to Simon and they stared off after the golf-carts. Ashley tried to intercept her girlfriend and heard her laugh as she almost rammed into Kayla's golf-cart. Alec stared after them. "Bring it back! I want to race!" He looked at Simon. "We're going to race."

Simon looked up confused. "But—"

Alec pointed at him. "No ands, ors, or buts about it. You're going to race with me." Alec stated. He paused. "It's the other thing you can do after you chipped my tooth." His left front tooth was now a little bit smaller than the right.

"I bought you ice cream." Simon replied. He had been worried that Alec would stab, punch, or kick him. It was a surprise that Alec laughed it off and forgave Simon.

"Still." Alec replied and shrugged. His mouth had felt like it was numb. He didn't mind that his lip also ended up getting split from the swing. He knew that it was an accident.

They watched as Ashley and Kayla started driving back. Ashley tried to swerve into Kayla, to push her off balance and Kayla swerved to the side, trying to avoid getting hit.

Ashley ended up winning though and got out smiling. "I am victorious! Give me some high-fives bitches!" She got out of the golf-cart. She held up her hands for the high-fives, that didn't come.

"You cheated. You kept trying to hit Kayla." Simon accused and Alec nodded in agreement.

"You never stated any rules, so therefore I won," Ashley replied.

Kayla got out of the golf-cart and Alec got in. Simon got in the other golf-cart. Ashley got in the golf-cart with Alec and Kayla got in the golf-cart with Simon.

They started racing after that. Alec and Simon were trying to make the golf-cart go as fast at it can go.

"Come on Alec. Try swerving into them," Ashley informed.

"I'm not going to do that." Alec said and Ashley grabbed the steering wheel. She tried to get the golf-cart to swerve into Simon's, but Alec grabbed the wheel. He started swatting at Ashley's hands to get her to let go of the wheel. "Stop back-seat driving me."

Ashley released the wheel. "No. I will not stop," She looked around. Simon and Alec were both side by side.

"This is not right. We're racing. Not holding hands," Ashley stated. "Swerve to hit them. They'll back up and give us enough time to actually win."

Alec groaned, knowing she had a point. Simon apparently heard and did just that.

Alec hit the brakes and Kayla laughed, as they plowed on. Alec hit the gas and started trying to make the golf-cart go faster. He barely missed hitting the back of Simon's golf-cart and wheel. Alec swerved the golf-cart and tried hitting Simon's golf-cart.

Simon in return swerved to the left to avoid hitting Alec's.

Ashley laughed, "Yeah. That's what I'm talking about." Alec rolled his eyes and they continued driving, trying to hit each other playfully.

Ashley laughed in glee even though she didn't want to hurt Kayla, well not to bad anyway. She knew it was just a friendly competition. Even people in relationships had to have friendly competition ever know and then to spice up their love lives or something.

"Have fun eating our dust!" Ashley shouted back to Simon and Kayla.

"No way, we're eating our own dust!" Kayla shouted back and shook a fist at them.

"I heard better trash talk come from mimes!" Alec replied and heard Simon laugh in agreement.

After a few minutes they had turned around at a point and started racing back to the front of the golf-course.

When they made it, at a tie, the manager was there pissed.

"How many times have I told you? The golf-carts are for golfers, not drag racing!" He shouted and then looked at them. "Leave now!" They turned the golf-carts off and got out. They started to leave. "No wait! Leave and never come back!" He led them in the rentals and made them stand in a line, as he grabbed a camera.

Alec, Ashley, Kayla, and Simon started to panic. Since Simon was a vampire; he might not show up in the picture and blow the whole thing.

"You know what? This was a dare. We dared him to drive this golf-cart or else he had to smoke two packs of cigarettes on an empty stomach in one day," Ashley lied. Simon nodded and looked at the manager.

"It's not his fault. He didn't want to follow through on that threat. It's ours. We shouldn't have dared him to do it. We were the ones who stole the golf-carts, not him. Please don't ban him," Kayla pleaded.

The manager looked at Simon and back at the three Shadowhunters. He looked towards Simon. "Okay, count this as your first warning. Leave." Simon walked to the door. "And find better friends." Simon nodded and exited.

That was when the manager took their pictures to put under the Banned Wall. Alec noticed a picture and briefly wondered what a little girl did to get banned.

They left and found Simon waiting for them.

"Hey, do you want to get ice cream?" Ashley asked and they nodded. Kayla sneezed. "Bless you." Alec replied.

"Thanks." Kayla said and sneezed again.

"Bless you, sweetie." Ashley said and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." Kayla said and sniffled again. She sneezed one last time.

"Bless you." Simon said and cringed.

Alec studied Kayla. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kayla nodded. "It's probably just allergies." Alec and Ashley looked at Kayla. They started to head to the ice cream shop, with Ashley giving Kayla uncertain looks about her allergies. Alec briefly wondered if Kayla was coming down with something. Simon wondered if Shadowhunters can get sick. It must be true then.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not posting in a while. School came up and I had these ideas for fanfiction, but something told me to finish them. So here's this one.

Yeah, Simon accidentally chipped Alec's tooth. But they're cool on that. It was an accident, and Alec would let it slide.

Also, "Have fun eating our dust" and "No way, we're eating our own dust" was from Spongebob.

The line "I heard better trash talk come from mimes" was from Suite Life on Deck. I don't own those two shows.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?


End file.
